More Than One
by PopIdolCandy
Summary: What if there was another Phantomhive? One that never even KNEW about the fire? Seems impossible right? Well, you never know. But there's always more than one. Mild cursing. I don't own Kuroshitsuji! 私は黒執事を所有していません! No soy dueño de Kuroshitsuji!
1. Big Ben

Chapter 1. Big Ben

It's dark. So dark. "Sleep". What? Who's that? Where's that voice coming from? "Sleep child". 'No. No. No. NO!' Leave me alone. I want to scream at whoever it is that's talking to me. "Sleep in darkness". Go away! This isn't real! I'm not just going to sit here! "Come on! This way!" I can't move...Help. Someone. Anyone. HELP!

"Wah!" I shouted as I fell out of bed. I'm Emily. Emily Phantomhive. And today, in just four hours, I'm going to meet someone in front of Big Ben. My favorite place to go. I don't know his or her name, but this meeting was by declaration of Queen Victoria. I don't know much about politics or laws, but I think it would be against all of England to refuse an order from the Queen herself. I sigh as I get off of the floor and get washed up. After that, I go to closet to pick something out. "It's about time to mend those old shirts", I say as I push them to the side and pick out something to my liking. I decide on a plain white shirt and black trousers. This is the best I've got right now. I sigh as I get dressed, eat breakfast and wait.

~Three and a half hours later~

"It's finally time!" I shout and jump up from my chair. I run outside and down the street to Big Ben, my favorite place, to meet a person I'd never even heard of! More mysteries and adventures!

~In front of Big Ben~

I'm here. In front of Big Ben. "I love this place" I say happily as I wait for the mystery person. But then, I see someone. Is it them? Nope! It's someone from the part of the hierarchy that I'd grown to despise. It was a noble. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to punch every noble I saw. But because I didn't feel like getting arrested, I never did. "My Lord, are you sure you don't want to carry your gun with you? You never know, she could be hostile." Who the hell was that? I heard another voice. "Sebastian, enough. It's been decided. Besides, I can handle myself." The voice of a noble. And a cocky one too. Wait a second, I am NOT hostile! And who is "Sebastian"? I was lost in thought for a second, and then BAM! I had a head-on collision with someone, and whoopty freakin' doo, it was the noble boy. "Nobles really ARE ditzy" I said, smirking at the boy's shocked face. "I am NOT ditzy! And I refuse to be called that by a commoner!" He shouted angrily. "The words of a true noble who won't get off their damn high horse." I retorted. "Do you KNOW who I am?!" He questioned, now infuriated. "Nope. And I don't give a rat's ass either." I said, looking him right in the eye. His eye twitched, then he took a deep breath and said calmer, but sternly, "I am Ciel Phantomhive". "Whate- wait...PHANTOMHIVE!?" Oh damn...


	2. There's More Than One

Chapter 2. There's More Than One

I stared at this boy named "Ciel Phantomhive". He has the same last name as me! What the hell is going on!? "Have you realized just how much power I have over you now?" I immediately snapped out of my shocked state to throw an ice-cold glare Ciel's way. He flinched at my quick reaction to his words. "Undertaker" I said in a calm, low voice. "Undertaker? Why are you bringing up that crazy man?" He questioned suspiciously. "Nothing. Nevermind. Anyways, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here be order of the Queen" I said, brushing off Ciel's question. "Well then you've already met 'someone'" He said, still sounding slightly agitated. "Well then, I suppose I can tell you why I mentioned Undertaker just now" I said, sighing at the events of today. It was only 11:50 in the morning. It's too much! "Go on" Ciel said impatiently. "We have to see Undertaker before I say anything. He'll know about this whole thing." "I'll be surprised if he knows anything about the living in this era." "I'll be surprised if you don't end up in one of his coffins before age 16." He sweatdropped and his expression darkened a little. "I'm sure that will make Undertaker laugh" a man dressed in black said. I looked up and into his crimson eyes. 'He's obviously not human. So what is he?' I got lost in my thoughts until the chime of Big Ben reached my ears. I snapped back to attention and started towards Undertaker's place. "Oh stuff it Sebastian" Ciel said, now annoyed at his...butler I think? Probably. 'So that man dressed in black is Sebastian.' I walked as I thought, until I LITERALLY walked INTO the door of Undertaker's place. Headfirst. But at least it opened. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" There it is. Undertaker's unique, loud, obnoxious, carefree laugh. "URUSAI!" I yelled. I speak Japanese whenever I get flustered or angry to a certain point. "Gomenne, gomenne!" Undertaker said, still catching his breath from laughing. "Mattaku..." I sigh as I walk up him, no longer angry, but serious. "Hm? Well you obviously need something, and you payed my fee, so go right ahead and ask." he said in his usual, somewhat creepy tone. "I want to see my and Ciel's records. I know you have them here. You know of every birth and death." "Ah, it seems the red string of fate has been pulling you two closer." "And just what is that supposed to mean?" "This will explain it all." Undertaker says as he places two papers on the table. Ciel walks over to look at the papers and and his eyes widen in shock. When I see what shocked him, my eyes widen as well. Ciel was the first to recover...at least enough to speak. "This is absurd! Same hair color, skin tone, and birth date! Even the times of birth are the same!" he yells in shock. "Hehe~ What's this? You haven't even glanced at the top of the papers~" Undertaker says, sounding more amused than I would have liked him to be. I didn't have to look at the papers to know what he was talking about. "Ciel." I said quietly. "What?" "My name..." I paused for a moment. "Well?" he said impatiently. "My name is Emily. Emily Phantomhive"


	3. Twin Telepathy

Chapter 3. Twin Telepathy

"There is no way that a Phantomhive could be someone such as yourself." Ciel said with disdain. "The feeling's mutual. I refuse to even THINK that I am related to such a smug, pompous, obnoxious BRAT, such as yourself. And as a matter of fact, I've grown to despise your level in the hierarchy, Ciel." I said, spitting out his name like it was venom. To me, any noble name is exactly that. "So your brain IS bigger than your pinkie" He retorted. "Stuff it with poison, you prick!" I shouted, getting the last word. At least I thought. "Moron!" "Twit" "Low life!" "Brat!" We were throwing insults back and forth, both of us wanting to have the last laugh. We kept going for a few more seconds until..."SHUT IT BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!", we shouted simultaneously. "Stop that! Don't mock me! KNOCK IT OFF!" We couldn't stop! Why, oh, WHY did I have to meet a nobleman, of all people? Especially one that could be my brother? Could it get any worse?


End file.
